


Running for gold

by lashtonspenguin



Series: Louis and Harry's Relationship [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis coaches Harry  ready for his running tournament at school, they slowly fall in love, leading them into confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running for gold

Harry was 16, he'd been going to his new (ish) school for a while now.  Just when he thought things were normal, he was so wrong.

Harry was eating in the canteen with his friend Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Perrie Edwards. As they ate Niall glanced down at his watch, "I got to go" he stated, looking at Liam and softly kissing him on the cheek. Liam smiled "Love you." He chuckled. "Love you too." Niall replied slowly leaving the hall and unzipping his school bag. Harry rolled his eyes, Liam looked at him in confusion, "Just because you're an old single cat man to be doesn't mean you can be so damn depressing" He said directyl to harry with a laugh. Harry said "Well when the time is right I'll find somebody". Liam Laughed, "Excuses Excuses". Harry heard a commosion over from the "jocks" table. He looked over, People where cheering as they saw Eleanor and Louis kiss. The Kiss was ongoing. Like it was never gonna stop, Harry glanced at Louis as he felt like he'd seen him before. Harry's phone rang, he decided to take his call outside as he put his hand up saying bye to Liam, Zayn and Perrie. As he left Louis' eyes seemed to follow Harry out the door, causing Eleanor to step back away from Louis. "Whats wrong?" She asked him. Nothing he said, she tried to kiss him again, but Louis didn't seem that into it. His mind was thinking about Harry and what it was that caught his attention. The bell rang and the boys quickly entered the changing room, Louis glanced at Harry, he had no top on and was talking to Zayn, He looked like he was enjoying himself, he was laughing so loud that caused Louis to smile. As they got changed Louis was thinking about Eleanor, she was so distracted lately and all she would do is kiss him, there was no time for talking. He maybe wanted to have a nice chat but she just wouldn't. Mr Miles demanded everyone to head to the gym and sit on the floor. As he shouted in his deep voice, Harry's attention drew onto Louis, who was giggling and whispering about the coach. "STYLES!" Coach exclaimed,"Y-yes sir?" Harry replied startled. "You're competing in the race this year, yes? "Yeah I think." Harry said, unsure. "Oh well you'll need extra training we want another win Styles." Coach told Harry, "Louis you'll be training Harry" Coach told him. "Cool with me." Louis said. Harry nodded. Louis made a face at Harry pretending to be the coach, Harry laughed. As the bell rang at the end of the day, Harry was walking when Louis caught up with him. "Up for training tonight?" Louis asked him. "Sure." he replied "6-ish?" Louis asked "Sure, fine with me" Harry replied. "See ya then" Louis said as he walked off. Liam turned to Harry and said, "What are you talking to him for he's a right dick." Harry shrugged,"coach said that I have to train with him." "Just watch out for him." Liam told Harry as he turned and got on his bus. He was on the same bus as Louis, where as Harry lived the opposite side of town. As Harry got on his bus, he looked at his phone, it was a text from an 'Unknown Number' _Hey, it's Louis, I hope you don't mind, Zayn gave me you're number, Are we still on for tonight?"_ Harry replied _Sure, and it's cool._ Harry got home and got changed into his running gear. All ready he headed up to the track where they would be meeting. "Hey" Louis said greeting Harry with a firm but warm handshake. "Hi" Replied Harry, smiling for some unknown reason." Well.. I've never trained anyone before but I'll give it a go" Louis told Harry. "Cool and yeah." Harry replied, a bit nervous. "Louis jumped on Harry's back, now run my little pony." He said laughing. "Haha." Harry pretended to gallop right up to the finish line while Louis was yelling "Giddy Up Horseyy" In his best cowboy accent. As Harry hurdeled over the line Louis landed ontop of him, they gazed into each others eyes as Harry started laughing. Louis rolled off and pulled Harry up, they decided to do more drills like sprints. 

 

\----

 

After Harry and Louis had been training for a while, they got to know each other better, and were more like best friends, they knew everything about each other, and got on really well. Louis made Harry do stupid things like lift him up like weights while Harry lies on the ground. They had a lot of fun training. The race was coming up, and as Harry got home, he pulled out his diary, well man journal as he called it.

 

_Dear Stan,_

_Another day at training, it was great, Louis' great. I really like him, like like like. Him. But he's not gay and is he was he wouldnt like me back, Am I gay? I mean I dont fancy "Boys" I just fancy him, I love him infact, I just want him to be mine, it's getting late, I better go, night_

_Harry X_

_  
_Louis also did the same thing

 

_Dear Andy,_

_Training was good, Harry's come on a treat, he's amazing in all terms, I really like him, he's perfect, but he's straight and I have El. So I guess that's that._

_Louisss :D_

__  
Louis often tormented Harry on how he wouldnt have a girl kiss him when he crosses the line. Harry always laughs it off. He doesn't care because it's Louis.  
When they were training Louis thought it would be a good idea to use the trampolines, so he did. They jumped around nearly crashing into each other, laughing and landing on the floor. The race was one day away, and Louis told Harry he's ace it. He told Harry he believed in him, Harry smiled. His fingertips touched Louis' hands, Louis didn't realize, as Harry got up and said he had to go. "Bye sleep tight." Louis said, acting like part of him was missing just because Harry was gone.

It came to the race, Harry was set up on the start line, all ready to run, he was in a good position, Harry glanced at Louis, Louis was smiling nervous and excited for Harry.  
"COME ON STYLES" Yelled coach, also nervous  
Louis mouthed to Harry "I believe in you."  
As the whistle blew Harry ran the race like it was the last thing he'd ever do.  
Every twist of the course Harry's body followed, as he leapt into first place  
Only a few strides from the finish line, Harry sprinted over the line, Close to the guys behind him.  
There girlfriends ran up and kissed them, as Louis walked over to Harry, and aimed for his lips, He kissed him holding his kneck. Harry kissed back, holding Louis' hips, their kiss lasted a while as people started to stare, After they kissed Louis threw his arms around Harry going in for a long hug, they buried there heads into each others necks. "I love you" Louis told Harry,  "I love you more" Harry said with a smile, "You wish" Louis replied. That was just the beginning.


End file.
